1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic grooming device for use with animals, and more particularly, to a rotating “curry” comb.
2. Related Art
Domesticated large animals such as horses, and other animals kept in zoos or exhibits, often need constant grooming in order to maintain a neat appearance, as well as to ensure a good and healthy skin and coat. Typically the animal is initially groomed with a rubber, or similar material, curry comb to stimulate blood flow, to promote healthier skin, and remove dead hair. The animal is then generally brushed with a bristled brush to remove the hair, dander, dirt, etc. The rubber curry comb is preferably used in a circular motion, thereby causing the toothed curry ribs within the comb to engage the animal's skin and hair with and against the hair growth.
The proper grooming of a large animal takes time and energy to properly, and repeatedly, cover the coat in a rotating motion. Although for an adult, grooming one horse would not become overly tiresome, for a child, or adult grooming multiple horses, the repeated currying motion can be come tiresome.
The disclosed electronically rotating curry comb enables the user to properly groom an animal, such as a horse, without the physical effort required using prior art curry combs. This is most advantageous for those with physical restrictions, such as arthritis, MS, etc., especially in light of the recent popularity of using the caring and riding of horses as therapeutic tools.